Amiga mia
by Farariel
Summary: Sora regresa para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, pero la vida da muchas vueltas SYTSongfic


**» Amiga Mía «   
Por Farariel **

—Sora te extrañe tanto— un moreno recibió a la chica fervientemente mientras ella caminaba por el anden buscando a sus amigos, a decir verdad ella solo lo buscaba a él debido a que era al único que le había pedido que fuera a recibirla, al mirarlo la pelirroja corrió a él dejando caer su equipaje al suelo, sin importarle nada, se arrojo a sus brazos y se aferro a su espalda con toda la fuerza que tenía, ambos quedaron frente a frente, separados por apenas unos centímetros que marcaban la diferencia de lo que pudiera haber sido un beso, entonces la pareja de elegidos se sonrojo sonriendo como dos enamorados. 

—¿Sora porque no...— ella acalló sus labios con un beso profundo y largo, aunque Yagami hubiera deseado separarse nunca lo hubiera hecho, siempre había anhelado ese momento, pero su libertad ya no estaba. El sonido de los aviones despegando y aterrizando, además del bullicio de la gente cesaron para ambos, solo importaba estar ahí, uno al lado del otro mientras el anaranjado se comía el cielo de la tarde en la capital de Japón. 

Partieron del aeropuerto en el convertible rojo de Sora que por fin había llegado con unos minutos de retraso, con dirección hasta una zona de majestuosos edificios construidos especialmente para inversionistas y personas de clase alta, algo que ya era común para ambos. 

Descendieron mientras Taichi cargaba el equipaje de Sora hasta llegar a su apartamento amueblado que la empresa le había otorgado por ganar el premio Pulitzer, ella abrió la puerta de su hogar mientras Yagami dejo las maletas en el piso, —es todo Sora, me ha dado mucho gusto verte ahora me debo retirar— sin embargo ella se puso ante la puerta sin dejar salir al moreno mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, —¿que... que haces?— le cuestionó intrigado Taichi observando que ella llevaba sus manos hasta su blusa blanca de seda. 

Tras desabotonarla le mostró su bien formado pecho al chico dejándolo sin palabras, caminó hasta él y coloco sus fuertes manos sobre sus senos evitando que él se quejara con un beso que le dejo sin respiración alguna, caminaron hasta la habitación dejando sus cuerpos sobre la cama desnudándose el uno ala otro, acariciándose, besándose, amándose. 

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,   
Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve   
Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga   
Que me confesado entre copas   
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche   
Y que enloqueces con cada botón que   
Te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.**

Mirando impaciente a la gente caminar por las calles de la ciudad, observaba el hermoso espectáculo que presentan los cerezos en flor en esta estación del año, sin duda era algo bello, pero mucho más agradable cuando se esta acompañado. Seguía sentado en una mesa para dos de ese restaurante italiano desde hacía más de media hora, es verdad yo jamás esperaba tanto a una chica, pero ella no era como todas, al contrario era la más diferente que en toda mi vida podía haber conocido, pero aún no llegaba y mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. 

Baje la mirada hasta mi reloj de pulso que marcaba las 5:45pm, así que el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre comenzaron a hacerme sus presas, "¿que haré si ella no llega?" me decía a mí mismo mirando afligidamente cada rincón del lugar. 

—Yamato lamento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico— una pelirroja se presentó ante mí abrazándome por la espalda cariñosa y dulcemente, ella había pasado mucho tiempo en Francia, por lo que hizo parte de sí muchas de sus costumbres, mi nerviosismo cambio por una radical alegría cuando la miré quedando maravillado, no había visto a mi amiga desde su partida a Estados Unidos, eso fue hace 5 años cuando ella tenía 21, la había contratado National Geographic por ser una destacada fotógrafa, dedicándose a viajar por todo el mundo, así que ella había perdido todo contacto con Japón y sus amigos, hasta ahora. 

—No te preocupes, esta bien el trafico es una pesadilla citadina— me levanté para ofrecerle la silla como todo buen caballero esperando hasta que ella estuviera confortable en su lugar, momentos después el aperitivo llego, 2 copas de vino blanco. 

—Viajar te asentó mucho, estas preciosa Sora— musité brevemente, nunca fui muy bueno para expresar ese tipo de cosas aunque estaba tratando de mejorar, esa era la verdad se veía muy feliz y radiante ante todas las cosas, Takenouchi simplemente sonrió ante tal comentario —tu también sigues igual de apuesto que siempre— 

—Pero dime ¿como están todos?— ella se acomodó el cabello con un ligero coqueteo que hizo que el rubor llegara a mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo, así que tuve que voltear a observar el panorama para que esto pasara. 

—muy bien, verás todos nos separamos y nos vemos en contadas ocasiones, Ken y Kari se casaron, están esperando a su primer hijo, Mimi y Yolley siguen juntas al igual que Davis y mi hermano, Joe y Jun acaban de abrir un bar en el centro de la ciudad, el negocio es muy productivo— sentí una lleve molestia en la garganta así que bebí un sorbo de mi copa interrumpiendo la conversación momentáneamente, me seguía recuperando de se molesto resfriado. 

—¿quien más? Ah sí! Izzy regresa la próxima semana, esta en una junta con Bill Gates, eso me dijo en su ultimo mail, eso es todo, y bueno yo sigo manejando la compañía disquera, me ascendieron a directivo— mi querida pelirroja me escucho atenta todas las palabras que le dije, aunque esas palabras no la convencieron del todo. 

—Sabes, no te lo había dicho, pero...— ella bebió un sorbo interrumpiéndose a sí misma —ayer vi a Tai cuando llegue— esté fue su turno para sonrojarse mientras yo lo notaba, era obvio que eso me había incomodado bastante aunque tuve que actuar un poco, después de todo Tai era mi mejor amigo, y yo su padrino —Ah Yagami! ¿aún lo amas verdad?— 

Takenouchi se sorprendió bastante por mi espontaneo comentario, mientras ella asentía riendo graciosamente —así es Matt, debo confesar que en lo primero que pensé al regresar fue en estar a su lado, y decirle cuanto lo amó, decirle que acepto la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo antes de irme de Japón y pues... estuve a su lado pero no le dije que aceptaba, supongo que eso será después— "ay Sora" suspiré brevemente antes de decir cualquier palabra, no tenia idea de como decirle lo que seguía. 

**Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando   
Una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.   
Él no te ve como yo suspirando.   
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,   
Escucharme nombrarle.   
!Ay, amiga mía! Lo sé y él también.**

—Aún sigue loco por ti Sora— la chica abrió más los ojos al escuchar esas palabras que creía suponer por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque no lo mencionó —me encantaría decirte esto, pero han pasado 5 años desde tu partida, desde que perdimos contacto contigo hasta estos momentos, todos hicimos nuestras propias vidas señorita— trate de ser lo más sensible que podía ser, pero eso era algo realmente difícil de hacer, romper un corazón, esa no era mi responsabilidad. 

—¿a que te refieres Matt, no lo entiendo?— respiré profundamente levantando la cara sin mirarla —Sora esto es muy difícil de decir pero Tai... Tai ya no te ama— la miré tomando su mano delicadamente, aunque ella la retiró al instante —mentiroso, ¿como puedes decir eso Matt? Ah! Claro estás celoso— me miró fríamente, como yo solía hacer cuando niño siempre que alguien me hería, —Sora por favor hazme caso, lo que te digo es verdad— en ese momento frente a mis ojos pasó mi mejor amigo caminando al lado de una bella joven de cabellos negros largos y un cuerpo escultural, su nombre era Tsuki Sakurano y era una de las modelos que trabajaban para la revista de mi hermano. 

—Tai— murmure en un tono apenas audible, pero que Sora alcanzó a escuchar, ella volteó hacia sus espaldas observando que su amor pasaba lentamente tomando a una chica por el brazo, alguien que no era ella, entonces su enojo paso a desilusión. 

—¿Tai-koishi que ese no es tu amigo Ishida-san?— la chica de cabello negro me miró sentado mientras hablaba con Sora, entonces Tai giro a donde estabamos nosotros asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque sin notar a Sora —Tsuki-koishi...— beso a su la joven Sakurano en la mejilla respetuosamente para después proseguir —¿esta bien sí vamos a saludar primero?— ella afirmo aceptando la petición de Taichi riendo al mismo tiempo, de esta forma ambos caminaron hasta donde yo me encontraba. 

"por favor que no vengan" desesperado no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque así yo no sería el que lastimará más a Sora, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarlo. —konnichi wa Yama... — Taichi se quedo sin palabras al percatarse de la compañía de cierta pelirroja —Ishida-san que gusto verte Ah veo que estás bien acompañado, no sabía que tenías novia después de lo ocurrido con Tachikawa-san— Tsuki rió por sus palabras, ese incidente había sido muy comentado y sobre todo vergonzoso, Mimi me había dejado por una chica, Tsuki miró intrigada a Sora, quería averiguar un poco más sobre la chica que había dejado sin palabras a su esposo. 

—No es su novia Tsuki-chan, es mi mejor amiga Sora Takenouchi— Taichi recupero el habla para presentarle a su esposa a la joven con la que había compartido tantas cosas —Sora ella es Tsuki, mi esposa, nos casamos hace 2 años, ahora ella está esperando a nuestro segundo hijo— la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto, quería morir por dentro, pero se mostró firme y segura ante todo, con la misma fortaleza que la caracterizaba. 

—Mucho gusto Takenouchi-san— Tsuki imitó los movimientos de la joven respetuosamente —lo mismo digo... Yagami-san— decir el apellido le costo demasiado trabajo a Sora aunque lo resistió para no mostrara Tai lo destrozada que se encontraba, —señores su mesa está lista— el mesero los interrumpió antes que dijeran cualquier cosa —luego nos vemos Sora, me agradaría conversar contigo— Yagami se despidió de su amiga ofreciéndole la mano —sí claro Taichi-kun— Sora dio la mano, después la pareja de casados se marcharon de ahí. —_supremun vale_— murmuró para sí misma con la voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos. 

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,   
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.   
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,   
Que es lo que a él le hace falta.**

—Lo siento Sora, debí decírtelo desde el principio— quise disculparme aunque la chica le cubrió mis labios con su dedo índice —Matt por favor _victis honos_— movió la cabeza sin saber que más decir que esa elocuente frase, lo entendí perfectamente, pero bien me hubiera gustado decir algo que reconfortará a la chica. 

Rió levemente por los nervios o por lo irónica de la situación, sabía que la razón por la que había regresado a Japón era la misma que por la que se había marchado, pero ahora ya todo estaba resuelto de una forma que no le era grata, entonces ella mordió su labio inferior como usaba cada vez que tenía un problema. 

Sin previó avisó se levanto de la mesa caminando hasta la salida, confundida no me dijo una sola palabra mientras me dejaba detrás de ella desconcertado —Sora espérame— le grite saliendo detrás de ella, no podía dejarla así, era mi mejor amiga, la única persona que realmente me había comprendido a parte de mi hermano, claro —señor su cuenta no esta pagada— el camarero me detuvo evitando que le diera alcance —sí, sí claro— nerviosamente saque de mi billetera el primer billete que encontré, uno de 200 dólares entregándoselo sin que me importara el bendito cambio. 

—Sora— por fin le di alcance aunque ella no se tomó la molestia de mirarme, se sentía como una tonta al creer que ÉL podría amarla después de tanto tiempo —¿tan malo fue el que me fuera a realizar uno de mis sueños? Yo... yo solo le pedí tiempo— cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos mojándolas con la sutileza de sus lagrimas —claro que no, nuca pienses en eso porque estarás equivocada— la abrace contra mi pecho fuertemente, quería que ella supiera que yo siempre estaría ahí cuando me necesitara, no como ese tonto de Yagami, aunque no sabía que más podía hacer, después de todo, yo sí la había esperado todo este tiempo, mi amor seguía en ella. 

Caminamos lentamente a través de las calles de Tokio, la capital seguía con la majestuosidad que la caracterizaba, claro la belleza de Japón era algo inextinguible, al igual que el fénix, siempre regresaría. 

Cruzando el mar de gente que tenía la ciudad, llegamos hasta el parque central de Tokio donde seguimos caminando hasta internarnos muy profundamente, después de tanto andar, nos topamos con unos columpios que estaban desiertos donde tomamos asiento mientras ambos reflexionábamos sobre ciertas cosas. 

—Matt— murmuro levemente mientras yo la miraba, ella tenia la mirada baja y la vitalidad con la que la había encontrado ya no estaba —lamento haberte dicho eso, tú sólo... tú...— tomé su mano que estaba puesta sobre la cadena del columpio haciendo que ella volteara —esta bien— le sonreí sin saber que más hacer, ella de nuevo se giro para comenzar a balancearse. 

Suspire profundamente mientras buscaba dentro de mis bolsillos un pequeño objeto que por fin sentí en mi mano, estaba frío por su cuerpo metálico, lo acaricie unos instante para agradecerle su eterna compañía desde niño, es verdad estaba algo viejo y su hermoso lustre ya no era tan brilloso como en un principio, pero tenía tantas historias que podía contar en una sola canción, que lo hacían único. 

Lleve aquel preciado y gélido objeto hasta mis labios mientras lo dudaba por un momento, aunque a fin de cuentas me deje llevar por ese impulso que me dominaba siempre que anhelaba decir algo que no me atrevía, cerré mis ojos dejando que el sonido de una melodía llenara el ambiente y nos transportara a un lejano lugar, sé muy bien que cuando la fantasía se rompa entonces volveré a donde había iniciado, pero un minuto de felicidad vale más que 10 años de tristeza... sin darme cuenta Sora me observaba atentamente sonriendo con una cálida expresión en e rostro, y es que lo que ella veía ahí, no era al gran empresario en el que me había convertido, sino a aquel niño solitario y rebelde con el que ella había viajado alguna vez al mundo digital. 

Solamente un trueno se atrevió a desafiar el sonido de mi canción haciendo que cesará al escucharlo, dejando caer sobre nosotros la copiosa lluvia de primavera espontáneamente inundando todo Tokio, pronto la gente desapareció de las calles exceptuando a aquellos que no teníamos un hogar a donde huir, prontamente la pelirroja y yo quedamos totalmente empapados mientras nos columpiábamos sin que a ninguno nos importara demasiado el hecho de estar cubiertos de agua. 

La miré sentada en ese lugar mientras el viento la mecía a su cadente ritmo, y observe como claramente de sus ojos caían gotas que no eran parte del agua, entonces sentí como un trueno cubrió mi ser, ella lo amaba y yo la amaba a ella, entonces deseé poder hacer cualquier cosa para que ella fuera feliz, me levante de mi lugar para cubrirla un poco, a mí no me preocupaba la lluvia a pesar de mi resfriado, pero ella sí, Sora levanto la cara para mirarme mientras una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro. 

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— sin embargo a pesar de esas palabras rodee el cuerpo de Sora con mis brazos brindándole un poco de mi calor y evitando que ambos nos mojáramos tanto, esa era mi forma de decirle "estoy aquí y yo no te dejar" ella me devolvió el abrazó echándose a llorar sobre mis hombros, su fortaleza se estaba desmoronando, no podía evitarlo, todo lo que un día había amado estaba en los brazos de otra chica, esa tarde había descubierto lo frágil de las grandes promesas, lo llanas que suelen ser las palabras. 

**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,   
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.   
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;   
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

Limpié su rostro de esas brillantes lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, su mirada se veía borrosa, y su semblante más endeble que nunca, es verdad, en ese momento yo no era el "galán" con el aspecto inigualable que me caracterizaba, pero ella se veía peor que yo, quite los mechones rojizos que disfrazaban la mitad de su cara, limpiando las lagrimas que aún salían con mis dedos, ella me miró y sonrío al ver que me encontraba en sus mismas condiciones, también quito mis rebeldes cabellos dorados así que tomé su mano entre las mías mientras ella lo hacía. 

No pude contenerme un momento más y baje lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios, cerrando mis ojos uní mi respiración con la suya, sintiendo el breve calor que emanaban sus labios, entre sus manos me sujeto del cuello buscando con caricias mi cabello, yo la abrace contra mi pecho tomando su estrecha cintura, solo sintiendo. 

Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos empapados, una breve centella de felicidad palpitaba en nuestros corazones, aunque uno se negaba a admitirlo —Sora yo te a...— la chica volvió a cerrar mis labios con un beso evitando escuchar esas palabras, realmente no deseaba oírlas por el momento seguía con un gran dolor dentro de ella —por favor Yama-chan, seamos solo bueno amigos— concluyó la joven con lagrimas en los ojos. 

**Amiga mía, ojalá algún día   
escuchando mi canción de pronto   
entiendas que lo que nunca quise   
fue contar tu historia   
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé sus manos, estaban más frías que la misma noche que ya cobijaba la ciudad, le puse mi abrigo mojado sobre sus hombros, tal vez le daría un poco de calor, mientras las horas avanzaban caminamos por la ciudad conversando sobre cosas que habían sucedido en nuestras vidas, cosas sin trascendencia alguna. 

—cuando me dijiste que todos tenían una vida hecha, tenías razón , fui una tonta al imaginar que Taichi seguiría con los brazos abiertos, "diciendo hey Sora sigo aquí desde que tenía 4 años, te amo"— ella hizo una mueca sarcástica ante eso, Takenouchi sabía que eso no era imposible, porque yo seguía ahí, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema. 

**Pero, perdona, amiga mía,   
No es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;   
Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.   
No es que sea mi trabajo,   
es que es mi idioma.**

Pasaron algunos meses desde que todo aquello había sucedido, tenía que ver a Sora en el café de siempre, pero aún seguía en mi junto con los ejecutivos de la empresa, todos hablaban sobre nuevos valores musicales y mil y un cosas importantes en las que no nos poníamos de acuerdo, los minutos transcurrían y una ligera jaqueca venía invadiendo el hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro, baje la cabeza y la recargue entre mis manos.... —señores esta junta se disuelve— 

Salí huyendo después de eso, el lugar quedaba a dos cuadras y el congestionamiento vehícular era insoportable, deje mi auto en el aparcamiento robando una de las bicicletas del edificio, sí la devolvería mañana, sólo importaba llegar, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de retraso. 

La lluvia comenzó de una manera espontanea -genial- me dije a mi mismo maldiciendo la ocasión, entonces llegue al pequeño bar que se encontraba cerrado por remodelación, —¿que?— esté no es mi día de suerte en lo absoluto. 

—llegas tarde, supongo que es justicia divina— se presento frente a mi una chica que se cubría con una gabardina azul de pies a cabeza, aunque algunos de sus cabellos alcanzaban a ser salpicados por las curiosas gotas, había estado esperándome ahí desde hacia más de media hora, y se preguntaba porque la amaba. 

Le di la mano y subió al asiento trasero de mi bicicleta (sí ya sé que la "tome prestada" sin autorización alguna) y pedalee sin rumbo aparente hasta la bahía de Tokio, el silencio fue el portador de nuestras voces, cosa que resultaba grata en verdad —detente aquí— hasta que esa frase termino con su existencia. 

Aún llovía y ella trepo a la baranda —me voy mañana Matt, regresaré a trabajar después de estas vacaciones— sin decir nada la observe pensando en el porque de su decisión sin encontrar razón aparente, después seguimos caminando mientras yo llevaba la bicicleta sin montarla, la acompañé al departamento que rentaba en la ciudad para después regresar al propio, desconcertado por su palabras. 

Fue una mala noche sin dudarlo, mientras daba constantes vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir, ella se iría y yo de nuevo a mi soledad, se llevaría de nuevo la alegría y los momentos que pasamos, las tristezas también fueron importantes, pero.... 

La mañana se fue rápido para darle paso a la tarde, así que en el aeropuerto la buscaba impaciente observando cada rincón para que no huyera, al fin llegó sin aliento, creo que había corrido para llegar a tiempo, le quité el equipaje que llevaba sobre sus hombros y lo cargué hasta llegar al ventanal de la sala. 

—Necesito hacer algo desde hace mucho tiempo, y si no lo hago en este momento me volveré loco Sora, yo....— reuní el valor que tenía, esa era un prueba sumamente complicada, pero ya estaba decidido, me dio la espalda, imaginaba e lo que se trataba y no deseaba escucharlo, tenía pánico. 

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito   
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo   
que cuentes conmigo**

**.**

—Te amo Sora, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré no me importa si no quieres creerme, pero es verdad— tomé su rostro para que me mirara, ella no pudo desviar la mirada y solo emitió un bufido —no puedo creerte Matt, ¿como sé que es verdad? Taichi también me dijo más de una vez esa frase— se escapo de mis brazos y me dio la espalda, estaba confundida y no quería escuchar más lo que decía, o tal vez lo anhelaba tanto como yo. 

—Sora yo no soy Taichi, estoy aquí y estoy ahora— reclamé buscando su rostro, esos preciosos ojos marrón que el otoño envidia porque no alcanza ese color, —hoy... siempre hoy ¿pero que será de mañana? ¿que pasará cuando más tarde parta de nuevo, cuando mi avión se eleve por el cielo y vuelva dentro de tres años a verte y decirte yo también te amo Yamato, que lo he descubierto pero me tomó tanto tiempo?— me miró directo con esa cuestión, y es que el tiempo puede ser tan mezquino. 

—Sora el mañana es un futuro incierto que enfrentamos a cada hora, no me importa si debo esperarte 3 años más o una vida completa, sólo quiero estar a tu lado— se dibujo un semblante de tranquilidad repentino que no había presentado en meses —dame una respuesta Sora, te lo pido— 

Ella suspiro profundamente encogiendo los hombros —cada momento se vuelve una imagen y cada imagen se vuelve un sueño, soñaré contigo Yamato cada noche, y esas noches se convertirán sueños hasta volver— aclaro su garganta mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos arreglándolos prudente. 

—Tal vez cuando vuelva tu estés casado, y tengas una preciosa familia, pero prometo buscarte, tal vez yo estaré casada, o tal vez te amaré más que nunca, solo prométeme que harás tu vida y yo haré la mía— la miré extrañado por esas palabras, observando que mi amiga había madurado con el tiempo de sufrimiento, ahora entiendo esa inteligente frase "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" —¿y si te lo prometo entonces tu que harás?— confiadamente se acerco a mí —solo responderé tal vez— murmuró a mi oído en breves sonidos _"pasajeros del vuelo 75643 con destino a Holanda favor de abordar por la puerta 5"_

Levanto su pequeña maleta que contenía su cámara fotográfica y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lugar indicado, antes de que partiera de mi vista ella se volteo lentamente y con dos dedos unidos se despidió haciendo una seña que solo yo pude ver. 

—Ja Ne Yama-chan—   
—Hasta pronto Sora— 

**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,   
Por fin aprendo a hablar   
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,   
Que toda esta historia me importa   
Porque eres mi amiga.**

Notas de la autora:   
Amiga mía, me encanta esa canción y a pesar de que soy Fan del Sorato, no lo terminé como uno, quise dejarlo como una opción abierta, tal vez al regresar uno de los dos tendría familia, o tal vez se quedarían juntos, eso lo decide su imaginación. 

Espero que les haya agradado, por cierto las locuciones en latín son: 

supremun vale: Adiós para siempre, o adiós supremo, era usado cuando se perdía por segunda vez a alguien, por eso Sora se lo dice a Tai   
victis honos: Honor a los vencidos, Sora le pide a Matt que aunque ella fue vencida, no diga nada, por honor. 

Ja Ne Farariel 

fararielhotmail.com


End file.
